Rin's Past, Present, & Future
by IAmAGinger
Summary: Rin, now a teenager, is attacked. She reveals some of her past. She's still traveling with Sesshy, who helps her recover from emotional scars leftover from when she was a child and her parents were alive. Some lemon-action. WHOOP-WHOOP!
1. The Nightmare

A/N: Hi! This here is IAmAGinger (which is true, btw, for any of you guys who just love redheads). This is Sesshomaru With Rin, chapter 1. Bet you can't guess who the main characters are gonna be.

Anyway, here is a warning for everyone who reads this story: There are _very_ mild references to sexual abuse in this story. But in a couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or television shows I mention in this chapter. Which is fine with me, because my heart and soul belong to Sesshy's brother, Inuyasha. (Kagome, it's time to accept this. I love him more than Kikyo or you do. He knows it. You know it. Even the baby deer in the forest know it. ACCEPT. IT. If you don't back off, I _will_ get stabby with you. I am a bit ghetto. So watch it.) That last part was for Kagome Higurashi only (the character, not any actual FanFiction author).

End A/N.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_No! I don't wanna!_

_ Shutup!_

_ ... Please, stop! Daddy, help me!_

_ Shut the hell up before I beat you!_

_ Mommy! Where are you?_

Rin woke, gasping, and pulled her damp hair from her sweaty face. She placed a hand over her racing heart and stood. She glanced around the campfire, using the dying fire as illumination, and saw only Jaken, but not her lord.

Feeling grateful that she had not woken Jaken and that Lord Sesshomaru had not been around, Rin made her to the river that their camp had been set up near. She dropped to her knees on the rocky riverbank and spalshed water onto her face.

Rin stared at her reflection in the water. She looked at her teenage face and hated the haunted look that had appeared from her nightmare, as it had for the last decade. She thought of how though many years had passed since IT had happened, it seemed she would never be able to put it behind her. Maybe the memories would finally be buried if _he_ was not still breathing and walking the lands.

The thought of him still being able to harm and scar children caused Rin to scream in anger. She felt her nostrils flare in rage and she balled her slender fingers into tight fists. She was about to storm off into the woods to find a way to release her anger when she heard leaves rustling nearby.

Rin swiped the tears from her eyes and, with the sound of her heart thudding in her ears, she made her way over to the nearby bushes. She steeled herself and pulled the shrubbery apart in a quick motion.

She gave a small squeal when she saw a creature, but quickly calmed down upon realizing it was only a small rabbit demon. (*A/N: I know, no one never saw one in _Inuyasha_, but if they have dog and fox demons, they must have rabbit ones... They'd probably be ugly though.*) Rin sighed in relief and shooed the little demon off. She turned around to head back to camp when she found herself in someone's (or something's) grip. Before she could scream for help, a hand/claw was slapped over her mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: You saw that last part coming. I know it. *crying* I'm so bad at this... But maybe, _just _maybe, I would have enough self-confidence to write another chapter if I received some... fanmail. (Is that what it's called? Idk myself becasue I'm new to the site. But you get what I mean). I will take flames as well, although, please don't burn me too bad. But send as many compliments as you want! Also, you can send ideas for the story. I will read them and try to incorporate them into the story. Make sure they're relevant. And be sure you're okay with me using your idea(s). I'll try to remember to give a Shout-Out to the creator of whatever idea I'm going to use in the chapter.

(Motivation to send fanmail stuff: The sooner I receive some reviews, the earlier I release the next chapter... or two.)

End A/N.


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows/characters mentioned below. But I do own the weirdo who-Oi! I can't tell you what he does or who he is. You'll see who I mean soon enough...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Rin twisted in her captor's arms and looked up. Using the moonlight streaming around them, she recognized the face. But it was not the one she had been hoping to see. It was not her lord, but the man she had just seen in her nightmare. The monster gave her a malicious grin, made eerier by the fact that he was missing all of his teeth and his gums were black from disease.

Rin began kicking and struggling before the nightmarish figure quickly backhanded her twice. She tasted blood in her mouth, but refused to give in so easily. Rin continued her squirming and attempted to hit her captor. But before she could do much more than land a hit or two, the vile monster snaked his hands around her throat and squeezed. Rin felt her eyes bulge slightly and started gasping for breath, to no avail.

As she started to see spots, Rin desperately wished for Lord Sesshomaru to come and save her, as he had been constantly doing since she was a young child. Suddenly, she spotted a figure floating down from the sky. He looked familiar enough, but Rin couldn't quite put her finger on who he could be. Regardless, the person seemed intent on Rin and her attacker.

Briefly she wondered what it was the approaching figure would do if he managed to help her. Perhaps he meant her harm as well?

But frankly, she didn't care, as long as she was allowed to breathe. Rin's attacker sensed the prescence and whirled to meet whoever it was.

The man had time to only gape at Sesshomaru, who had lengthened his poison-filled claws, before he was sliced in half. Rin was only somewhat aware of the paper fluttering around her in the sudden breeze. What had her full attention was Lord Sesshomaru, who was...naked?

* * *

><p>AN: Dag-gum, that must be a _nice_ sight, am I right? Can I get an amen? "_Amen_" someone standing in the crown yelled. *I point into the crowd* "Thank you, my friend! _HALLEUJUR!_"

Well...same stuff I said last time. Send in the following: nice reviews, flames (I don't really want them, but people like Gregory House would send them in just to be mean, so whatever...), story ideas, & jokes.

P.S. I am _SO_ sorry for how short this chapter is. It seems much longer on WordPad. But the next chapter is gonna be so much longer, you're gonna be saying, _Oh, HELL no. How am I gonna finish this?_

* * *

><p><em>(The below dialogue in no way affects the story.)<em>

"'Cause you won't let my boi InuYasha go!" I hollered right back.

"But he's not in there either!"

"...Shutup! No one asked you anyway" I mumbled.

"Why is future brother-in-law nude? And what's with the rape reference? You don't have crap."

"It plays into the story! Sheesh. And what? Haven't you been reading it at all? The very first part of Chapter 1 is Rin's flashback to when it happened. You just wait."

"Now now, ladies, no need to get all upset" Miroku told Kagome and me as he strolled over.

"Hentai! Keep. The right hand. Where. I can see it" I warned the monk.

Sigh. "You never let me have any fun. And-wait. I...I don't do anything to Rin, do I?" he asked, with a suddenly frightened expression. "I don't want Sesshomaru to hurt me. He..."

"What? I couldn't hear that last part." I said to Miroku. He only crawled into a corner and covered his face with his robe, gently rocking himself with his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, I get it! You're scared of Sesshy." I took the monk's silence as an assessment. "I don't know. I might have you harm Rin somehow just so Sesshomaru has a reason to put you in your- AHHHH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU FREAKIN' PERV?" I whirled to see Miroku trying to sneak away. I was ticked off because he had touched my behind without my consent.

I ran up to him and pinned him to the ground. "Now, what do you say?" I asked him. When I received no answer, I rubbed his face into the dirt.

"AH! Okay, okay! Sheesh. I-I'm...sorry."

Sango walked into the clearing where we were, near the Bone Eater's Well. "Hey, what was all that screeching I heard?"

"Oh, nothing. Just seems the monk never learned redheads have a very short temper." I told her. I turn to Kagome and do the I'm-watching-you hand gesture. "I _will_ be back. And keep that dead miko away from my man." I twirl and jump into the well, returning home until I venture back to continue their story.

End A/N.


	3. Awkward Anybody?

Chapter 3 

A/N: It's not super-duper long, but it's certainly longer than the last chapter. Don't expect really long chapters from me. I like to leave a little something out so you have to come back. Yeah, I know it's annoying that a lot doesn't happen in a chapter, and you probably have thought about just not reading it or sending in flames, but it's building. (Motivation to keep reading the story: I'm going to have a _REALLY_ good lemon in a couple of chapters. *sigh* I'm gonna have to up the rating.)

End A/N.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm. Who would send shikigami to attack you?" Sesshomaru said more to himself than his dazed ward. He glanced around and turned to Rin. "Come, we must return to camp before something else happens."<p>

When she made no move to rise, Sesshomaru walked over to her, quite unaware of his lack of clothing. "Rin, I said, let's go." Suddenly, his expression softened and he asked, "Are you unable to?"

Sighing because he still had received no response, he bent down to be eye level with her. Rin quickly diverted her eyes and stared over his sholder, seeming to find the shrubbery requiring her attention. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

He frowned when he saw the blood around her mouth. When he reached out to wipe it away, Rin jerked away. He scowled at the sight of the already forming bruises around her neck.

Sesshomaru straightened and looked down at the girl. "Enough of this. I do not understand why you are acting so strangely, but we _are_ leaving this area immediately." He bent back down and reached for her.

"My lord, I do not wish to go with you because you-you are...um..." she trailed off and bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru found himself distracted by the action and noticed how beautiful her mouth was. He suddenly realized he missed her smiling face.

Annoyed with his thoughts, Sesshomaru gruffly told her, "Out with it already." A breeze briefly blew and the dog demon frowned at how cold it was. It seemed his whole...body...felt it.

Confused, he looked at himself. Seeing he was completely nude, Sesshomaru whirled around with his back to Rin. Rin found herself wholeheartedly enjoying the view she had of the demon's rear end. At this thought, she felt her cheeks warm and turned away from Sesshomaru.

"I...apologize. I was bathing upstream when I caught the scent of your blood and I made my way to find that...thing attacking you. Anyway, I shall go dress and we can head back to the campsite." Sesshomaru walked a few feet, had an idea, and barely caught himself from turning back. "You should come with me, just to be safe."

Rin hesitated before standing. Satisfied she was going to follow, Sesshomaru made his way back to the spot he had been bathing, Rin trodding slowly behind.

* * *

><p><em>(Again, the below fictitious dialogue between me and the characters does not affect the story.)<em>

"Wench, I still don't like you being around my man."

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me."

"I heard you the first time! I didn't forget it after you yelled that at InuYasha, which was quite rude, I must say, because he kept calling you Kikyo."

Dreamy sigh. "I fell in love with him then." Seeing my glare, Kagome thankfully switched back to our original subject. "Do you know how to get the necklace off of him?"

"We should-" I was cut off when InuYasha interrupted.

The inu hanyou asked, "I'm getting this stupid necklace off? Yes!"

I looked at him and said in a loving tone, "I would've taken it off earlier, but _she_" my voice hardened, "wouldn't let me." I was refering to Kagome.

"Why-not that I'm not grateful, because, I am-but why are you guys taking it off?" InuYasha questioned.

I leaned over to him and whispered in his adorable doggie ear, "It's for the hentai. I finally figured out a to get him to stop his sexual advances."

"Ladies! My ears are burning! Is someone speaking of me?"

"Well, speak of the devil" I muttered. "Yes, we're talking about you-wait, where'd you go?" I asked, spinning in circles looking for him. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my backside. Without even thinking, I whirled around and felt my hand make contact with his face. "You know what? I should just whack off your hand. It would solve all our problems."

"Please don't, my dear girl."

"Fine." Smiling, I slipped something out of my jeans pocket when he wasn't looking. "Miroku, will you come closer? I feel bad for how I've been treating you and I think I would like to get to know you a little better."

His eyes alight with interest and excitement, he hurried over. "Yes, my-AHH! What are you doing to me?"

"I'm whacking off your ponytail with the pocketknife I never leave home without." But I didn't do much damage to his hair because I took pity on him and let him go. Smacking him upside the head, I told him, "Watch it. I'm always nearby." I gave a scowl to Kagome and blew a kiss to InuYasha before jumping into the well.

* * *

><p>AN: Same junk as last time. Actually, scratch that. I don't want flames. I'm waiting for ideas and jokes still. And let me know how you think I can improve the story, whether it's the plot or the little dialogues I throw in at the end between me and the characters. But if you're just excessively mean, I'm gonna single you out. You'll see what I mean...

But seriously, unless someone says so, I'm not going to continue the dialogues. So _neh._

'Neh' is a made-up word.

End A/N.


	4. He looks Smokin'

Chapter 4

A/N: Rin is so inappropriate. *sigh* I've created a monster. A really horny, half-naked monster.

Diclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. The plot is completely fictitious, and a work of my inappropriate and fanatical mind.

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Rin was certainly enjoying herself. Watching Lord Sesshomaru walk buck-naked in front of her was a pleasant sight. She was almost thankful she had woken in the night. But when she flashed back to what her nightmare had been about, she shivered in the warm night.<p>

Sesshomaru heard the motion and turned to see what was wrong. He was startled when Rin let out a screech. He rushed to her side and asked, "Rin, what's the matter?" He saw a blush creeping into her cheeks. Then, it dawned on him.

He whirled back around and said, for the second time that night, "I apologize. I seem to forget that I am...Let us carry on." Sesshomaru started walking again, and if he was going a little faster than earlier, well, who could blame him? He just seemed to keep throwing his junk all up in Rin's face.

Rin had to break into a light jog to keep up with Sesshomaru's long pace. He glanced behind him once and was slightly shocked, but mostly delighted, to see Rin's young breasts heartily bouncing beneath her kimino.

Disgruntled with his thoughts and his slight erection, which he had nothing to cover with, Sesshomaru sped his pace up even more. But he couldn't seem to stop himself from repeatedly darting furtive glances behind him.

Finally, they reached the spot where Sesshomaru had been bathing earlier in the night. Rin stammered out, "I-I'll wait for you in th-the bushes."

She started towards them when she heard Sesshomaru say, "No. I don't want you to be that far out of my sight. You're going to be near me. I must wash off some of the dirt that got on me. And why do you seem so embarassed, little human?"

_He knows damn well why_, Rin thought to herself, but only shook her head in answer. Determined to let him know how much she didn't like him bossing her around, she stomped over to the water and flopped herself down onto a rock.

Sesshomaru walked into the water and splashed some on his arms. Rin couldn't seem to stop herself from turning and watching. She felt her mouth water and a strange sensation began...down there. When she saw him shift as though he was going to turn her way, she twisted away.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, wondering what smell was suddenly permeating the night. He felt it was familiar, but couldn't recall what it was exactly. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the water. After a minute, he was fully dressed. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Rin glancing away. _She is acting most strange tonight_, Sesshomaru said to himself.

* * *

><p>What was the smell? We'll (actually, you'll) see! And the naughty part is a-comin'. In a chapter or two (really, it's more like 3 or 4; HAHA!)<p>

Do you think I was 'vague' enough about what Rin was feeling when she was watching him bathing in the moonlight? And tell me what you think the mysterious scent Sesshomaru smelled is.

And don't tell me about how Sesshomaru would never think such things about Rin. C'mon, he's a guy. She's a young woman. They didn't have bras back then. And as for Rin's Miroku-like thoughts, any woman who has a drop of estrogen in her would be checkin' him out. So there. I've made my case.

If you want me to continue with the stupid little dialogues at the end, let me know. If you don't like 'em, don't tell me. I don't wanna hear about how stupid they are. I know that already. I was just trying to toss in a teeny bit of humor, since I can't really be doing that in the story when Rin is being all sad (and/or horny).

Interesting Fact (at least to me): OOC stands for Out Of Character. I understand many of you already knew that, but I didn't until a few days ago. I kept seeing authors referencing to it, and I didn't get what they meant. I Googled it and thought, _Why couldn't someone have just said this?_. So when and if I use that later, you'll know what I mean.


	5. Sesshomaru, You're Being Weird

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and squatted in front of her. He noticed the look in her eyes. Concern washed over him, a feeling he wasn't used to and unsure if he liked. He said in his calm-as-running-water tone, "Rin, why were out here by yourself? Jaken should have been here with you. Obviously, I need to punish him and make sure he understands his duty."

Rin heard the undertone of anger in his voice and sought to soothe it. "No, my lord! Please, do not harm Master Jaken. I had a nightmare that...frightened me. I came here to calm my nerves."

"What was your-a nightmare, you called it?-about?" he asked in such a tender voice, Rin felt tears prick her eyes. She allowed him to pull her up. He drew her towards the water and sat her down by it.

"You wouldn't understand what it was about unless I told you why it was so particularly traumatic." The inu demon nodded, signaling he would listen. "When I was a child and my parents were still alive, a man came to visit my village." She took a shuddering breath. While she was remembering, Sesshomaru sliced a piece of material from his robe (kimino, whatever) and dipped it into the stream. He started to hand it to her so she could wash her face, but realized she couldn't do it without a mirror. He began dabbing at the blood on her face.

"My mother knew him from when she was young, and so he was allowed to stay with us in our hut." Rin flinched and Sesshomaru softened his touch on her face. "We had only two beds, so he had to sleep with me. When I would go bathe at the nearby hot spring, he would 'stand guard'. When I would dress in the mornings, he always had some reason to be in the room. I thought nothing of it at the time. He was like family. My mother even told me to call him 'Uncle Rioni'."

Sesshomaru had finished cleaning her face, but continued to sit close to her, listening. Rin looked into his eyes and saw...compassion? Certain she was mistaken, she looked away.

"Anyway, Rioni was with me in the fields the day the bandits came, the ones that slaughtered my village. I remember we were picking spices for supper. Then, suddenly, he stopped. I swear he was listening to something. After a moment, I did heard something. It was a scream. I ran towards the village and saw smoke rising and huts burning.

"But before I could get any closer, Rioni came up behind me. He had this-this ecstatic grin. He scooped me up and carried me farther into the woods. After we were a ways in the forest, he tossed me into a bed of leaves. I knew that he was going to...rape me." Her voice broke, and Sesshomaru barely stopped himself from reaching out to her. He clasped his hands to keep from reaching out to her.

"He got on top of me and-well, I'll spare you the details. But it's suffice to say that I barely remained a virgin. While Rioni was...one of the bandits rode up. He said something to Rioni about how 'It was done'. I didn't understand until a couple of years later what he meant."

She finally made eye contact with Sesshomaru again. He stood and held a hand out to her. He understood she was done with her story, at least for now. Rin took his outstretched hand and stood up as well. He stared down into her eyes for a moment, her hand still in his, and...started to lean forward?. Rin's breath caught, and she found herself moving closer to him. She was so sure that he was finally going to-

Abruptly, Sesshomaru stopped and looked down, seeming to stare at their entwined fingers. He dropped her hand and walked off. She stared after him, confused. Sesshomaru turned slightly and jerked his head, signaling she should follow.

He waited until she was beside him before continuing their walk. After several minutes of silence, interrupted by the occassional owl hooting or rustling of the bushes, they reached where they had set up camp earlier in the night. Sesshomaru turned to her and, once again, took her hand and looked into her eyes. He arched an eyebrow and asked in his calm and collected voice, "What did the bandit mean?"

_I am simply holding her hand because-because that is the only way to find out the answer. I do not do this to comfort her, but to make it _seem_ as though I am, so she will feel comfortable telling me_, Sesshomaru mentally reasoned. He didn't want to think to much about how he seemed to be unable to go a few minutes without making physical contact with the girl.

Looking straight into his golden gaze, Rin told him. "Rioni arranged for my parents to be killed. And I _know_ he was the one who sent that shikkicomi after me tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, it's so weird. I couldn't put the Disclaimer and other stuff at the top. So, I'm gonna do it down here.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned above. Except Rioni. Who is a horrible human being. So, it's like, Who wants him?

I like Sesshomaru when he's sweet. I know, that was probably pretty OOC. But we can't know for _sure_ that he wouldn't be all sweet and stuff with Rin. She's about sixteen or seventeen, and she began traveling with him again when she was eight or nine, so they have been together for a total of 7-9 years. Besides, he wasn't completely weird. He's in denial. Plus, Rin said/thought 'what _could have been_ compassion'. She even thought that she was mistaken. And also, when it 'seemed' they were gonna kiss, he coulda really been leaning in to bite and kill her. So there.

That was for all the people who might point out how Sessy's being weird. And for those who don't think so, like it, or don't care if it's OOC, all the stuff I said defending my writing is B.S.

Yes, I know I ramble here. But I write all this to answer any possible questions that you have while reading. 'Cause I might not get on here for a few days, and then you're sitting at home with all these unaswered questions. But you can still send them.

One of my friends (in real life, not on here) asked what flames were. They are pretty much mean reviews where someone sends in criticism, but not any that are constructive.

Send in any questions, reviews, ideas, and guesses about where the story is going. Much appreciated.

End A/N.


	6. You're Mean But Sweet

Chapter 6-12/18/11

A/N: You know what, Kagome? You can have InuYasha. And Rin can keep Sesshomaru. They're too moody for me. Ian Somerhalder is my Boo now. If you don't know who he is, you just have to go to Wikipedia and search his name. I don't care that he's old enough to be my father! Sesshomaru is old enough to be Rin's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Or something...More like the creepy uncle. Hehe...

I've decided that I'm going to start dating when I release the chapters, so future readers will know how long it took me to write a chapter. And I just absolutely _LOVE_ dating stuff. I don't know why. I just don't like the thought that I won't remember something.

Disclaimer: I own none of the possibly horny characters mentioned in this chapter. Sadly, only the child rapist is mine. *tear and ashamed expression*

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Rin restrained herself from twitching beneath Sesshomaru's gaze. She felt him searching her eyes, but for what, she wasn't sure. Finally, right when she was about to break eye contact, Sesshomary spoke.<p>

"I believe you." Rin stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, surprised. "What? Did you not think I would?"

Shaking her head, she told him, "No, I just didn't think...I don't know exactly. It's surprising for some reason." Rin turned to her makeshift bed when she felt the inu demon's hand on her arm. She turned to him, a question in her eyes.

Sesshomaru answered it before she had even the chance to ask what he was doing. "But I am still waiting for you to tell me of your dream, something I, Lord of the Western Lands, should not have to do. So how about you stop making your lord wait and tell me?" He saw the shock come into her eyes, and felt what he thought was satisfaction.

But when the pain entered her eyes, he felt a tightness in his chest. _I should be glad to push her away. I do not like what she is making me feel...But first, I must sate my curiousity. It is not concern. I am only wondering what woke her in the night_, Sesshomaru told himself. Yet, he found himself opening his mouth to...what? Apologize? He mentally scoffed at the mere notion.

When he focused on Rin again, he noticed tears had pooled in her hazelnut eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know what makes you so cruel tonight," her bottom lip trembled, but she thrusted her chin forward stubbornly and carried on, "but I will answer your question nonetheless, because it is _you_ who cared enought to ask. At least, I thought so."

Rin took in a shaky breath, trying to surpress the tears that were welling up in her eyes, and fortified herself mentally. This caused her to miss the remorseful expression that briefly danced across Sesshomaru's face.

"I...I was dreaming about when Rioni attacked me, the day the bandits came. I saw his disgusting face and heard him telling me to shutup or he'd hit me." Rin was so deep in reliving her nightmare she didn't notice when Sesshomaru's grip on her arm tightened enough to cut off her circulation.

"I could smell his sweaty stench, filling my nose. Then, he began ripping at my kimino. I remember yelling for my mother and father, but they never came. That was almost as bad as what he did to me. And I couldn't stop him! Why was I so weak?" Rin sobbed this last part out. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stop her shaking.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and folded her into his arms. He placed his hand behind her head and held her comfortingly. He whispered to her, "Rin, you're not weak. You were only a child. And-and you..." _didn't have me_, he added silently. "You aren't at fault." Sesshomaru finished.

Rin leaned back in his arms to look at him with an expression on her face and an emotion in her eyes he couldn't name. A ghost of a smile was on her lips, and she told him, "Thank you, my lord, for your kind words." She began to work her way out of his arms. After a moment of hesistation, Sesshomaru released her.

She bowed to him and turned back to her bed. Sesshomaru watched her make herself comfortable. As Rin's head laid down on the hard ground, the inu demon walked to the opposite side of the fire. Sitting on a log, he watched her for a few minutes. When he was certain she was fast asleep, he stood. Sesshomaru made his way over to her.

He squatted beside her sleeping form and looked at her face, lit by the campfire. Sighing silently in gratitude to see her fast asleep, Sesshomaru began the tedious task of removing his armor.

After several moments of working the metal off of him without letting it clank against his swords, he gently laid it on the ground beside Rin. Sesshomaru then slipped his swords off and laid them atop the armor. The youkai unwound his fur boa and laid it nearby. Quietly, he worked himself onto the ground beside Rin. He scooted as near her as he could without waking her. Sesshomaru gently laid his arm around her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face before reaching for his boa and draping it across them.

Rin shifted closer and Sesshomaru held his breath, worried she would wake and catch him. Eventually, she stopped moving and her breathing evened out. Sesshomaru snuggled down beside her, and pulled her as close to him as he dared. Leaning near her face, he breathed into her ear, "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to be so cruel to you earlier. You just make me feel...strange. And I swear, I _will_ make Rioni pay for what he did to you and your family."

Leaning back, Sesshomaru sighed in contentment. He hoped he would wake early enough so she wouldn't find him with her. But his body had become accustomed to waking at dawn, as he had for the last three years.

The dog demon rested his head on the human's before slipping into a light sleep, actually happy where he was. He enjoyed this ritual he had started a few years earlier, when he had noticed Rin had begun having nightmares. And it was mutually beneficial. She hadn't been having bad dreams, and he got to enjoy physical contact, even if it was with a human.

Sesshomaru let out another contented sigh in his sleep and unconsciously shifted even closer to Rin.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww...Fine, you are forgiven, Sesshomaru. I love the fluff man! It's just so...so...so damn _cute_! 'Specially when it's between Rin and Sesshy, 'cause he has such a cold exterior, but then he's all sweet around her. Very realistic, if you ask me.

C'mon, I dare you to try and reason that the ending wasn't sweet.

I'm so disappointed with this and the next chapter. I feel like they coulda been _way_ better, but no one would help me, so what could I do? *shrugs sexy-ass shoulders* Seriously, I am sorry if they don't seem as good as they could have been.

I will accept reviews, ideas, and jokes. That's all. I can't think of anything funny to say, so...

End A/N.


	7. A Wet Dream

Chapter 7-12/18/11

A/N: You're about to see why this story is now rated M for Mature. If you do not like lemons, skip down past the italicized.

Disclaimer: I own this _very_ sexy love scene. 'Tis all. The characters are not of my possession, but are of Rumiko Takahashi's. Sorry if I misspell her name.

Also, I have just one word for this chapter. _Giggity_. Brought to you by: _Family Guy_, something my oldest brother and my mom _so_ shouldn't have let me watch at the age of 8. Don't follow their example, or your child will write even nastier stuff than what I have.

End A/N.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru led her over to the field and gently laid her down. He brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and stared into her eyes. He was startled by how much love he saw in there. But also spotting the lusty look in her eyes, he began to undo her kimino.<em>

_When she whimpered, he stopped and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and reached out to him. Rin began to untie his robe thingy. She was filled with anticipation and excitement. When she finally had undone his robe, she speared her hands into his hair and pulled him down. Their lips locked and his tongue battled hers for dominance. After a moment, she submitted to him._

_Sesshomaru drew back slightly and, more impatient than he had ever been before in his life, he slashed her kimino open. He inhaled at the sight of her breasts. Quickly, he ducked his head and began tending to her left breast._

_Meanwhile, Rin, distracted by Sesshomaru's tonguing, found it difficult to concentrate on getting his armor off. She gave up and gave herself over to the pleasure he was giving her._

_After several moments, Sesshomaru sat up and shrugged off his armor and robe. He tossed them to the side and bent back down to kiss Rin. As they explored each others' mouths, Rin struggled with pulling her kimino all the way off in order to enjoy the full warmth of the demon. Sesshomaru took pity and yanked it off her arms._

_While he was at it, he slid off his pants. And on second thought, he grabbed his robe and laid it over them, to protect his soon-to-be mate from any sudden breezes and possible watchers. Sesshomaru caught the smell, the one he remembered from when they had been bathing at the stream a few night's before, and realized Rin was the source._

_He sniffed and crawled around her body, trying to find where it was emanating from exactly. Finally, Sesshomaru was at her womanhood and determined the scent was coming from there. He buried his nose deeply inside her, and realized it was the smell of horniness. He decided to do something he had never done before, because, of course, all of his past lovers had been used for his pleasure solely._

_Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out and licked her. Rin stiffened and moaned. Her head thrashed from side to side and the inu demon had to forcibly restrain her. She just couldn't believe the sensations! _Hot damn! _she wildly thought. When she looked down at him, Rin swore she saw his hands turning into claws._

_Aroused by the animal in him and what he was still doing to her, she climaxed. _That sound. What is that sound?_ Rin lazily asked her self. Belatedly, she realized Sesshomaru was drinking her cum._

_Hornier than ever, she reached down and used the element of surprise to flip him over, where she was on top. Rin felt she should return the favor and made her down on him, trailing her tongue down his chest and stomach as she went._

_She heard him let out a hiss when she reached his navel. "Rin" was all he was able to moan before she took his dick into her mouth. She did everything to him that she had heard from girls in the villages she and Sesshomaru had traveled through in the last eight years._

_Unable to take any more and deciding to take back control, Sesshomaru used his demon speed to reach down, pull her up, and flip her onto her hands and knees before she had finished swallowing his semen. He positioned her and asked, even though he was certain of the answer, "Are you certain you want to go through with this, Rin? Be sure."_

_In response, she thrust her bottom against his erect penis. Groaning, he started to enter her from behind, reminding himself the whole time that he needed to take it slow because she was human and, from what he had heard, they liked their first time to be special._

_But when he heard her moaning and panting and begging him to hurry the hell up, Sesshomaru threw patience to the wind and thrusted into her. He paused momentarily to allow her to adjust to him, and he took the time to inhale the scent of her blood in the air._

_He felt his canines sharpen. But he was determined to not harm her intentionally-at least, not yet. Sesshomaru heard Rin murmur, "Ready." Having received all the encouragement he needed, he began pounding into her. He heard her making wild animal noises and he turned his head to howl at the moon before leaning forward and sinking his fangs into her shoulder as they both came._

_When they were both sated, Sesshomaru pulled out of her. He laid down on the grass and pulled Rin into his arms, her face against his damp chest. He pulled his robe more snugly around them before asking, "Rin, what do you feel for me?"_

_Her brows furrowed in confusion, she looked up at him and said, "My lord-I mean, Sesshomaru-I thought you knew. I-I love you." Suddenly embarassed, she burrowed her face into his shoulder._

_"Rin, I-"_

Sesshomaru jerked awake and looked around, using the dying embers of the fire as light. He looked down and saw Rin still unconscious, breathing rhythmatically and evenly. He smiled faintly when Rin scooted closer to him in her sleep. Turning, he spotted Jaken asleep by the fire, snoring loudly. Ah-Un was awake. The two-headed demon glanced curiously at the inu demon before looking off to Sesshomaru's left.

The inu yokai looked in the direction and spied a crow perched on a nearby tree limb. The bird had its head cocked and was staring at Sesshomaru. When the dog demon turned the full intensity of his gaze upon the avian creature, the crow returned the eye contact. Sesshomaru felt as though the bird-.

Suddenly, the black figure flew off, heading east. The inu yokai followed the crow with his sharp eyes until it disappeared into the sun just now peeking over the horizon. Realizing dawn was making an entrance, Sesshomaru slowly disengaged himself from Rin. His lips quirked upwards into a grin when she let out a low growl and feebly reached out her hands, searching for the now missing warmth.

Standing, he felt a wetness in the front of his pants. Glancing down, he spotted a wet spot on the cloth in front of his crotch. _Strange_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. He walked around the fire, kicking Jaken awake to stop the toad demon's ridiculously loud snores, before making his way into the forest. He remembered how the crow had seemed as though it a hidden intelligence. Sesshomaru felt as though the bird had been...watching him. _No,_ he thought,_ not watching. Observing. Studying me_.

Sesshomaru continued wandering through the forest, puzzling over the crow, before deciding to simply push it to the back of his mind for future reference. He looked down at his pants again and wondered about what the sticky substance on his pants could be._ What could-oh_ _no_. His eyes widened._ Why am I having this problem? I am a mature adult. This isn't suppose to be happening anymore! I haven't had to deal with this since I was a young demon and going through puberty._ Sesshomaru realized he had been having what the servants had called a 'wet dream'. (*A/N: Let's just pretend that they had the term five centuries ago. We don't know if they didn't. But it is unlikely...Back to the story.)

Uncomfortable, he swiped a leaf from a tree, spit on it, and began scrubbing at the spot. His mouth twisted into a wry smile as he remembered other things he used to do with his spit and his...

Breaking from his trip down memory lane, Sesshomaru dropped the leaf and continued wandering thought the woods. Every noise his alert fairy-like ears caught, he investigated, as part of his search for breakfast. _Surely there must be some a rabbit or something walking about_, he told himself. He was not hungry, but he knew Rin would be when she woke.

Thinking about her, he thoguht back to his constantly recurring dream. It happened three to five times a week, and the content was always similar. Only this time, as he turned it over in his mind, he had realized what he had been about to say before he had awakened.

Stunned, the inu youkai unsconsciously began to double back to the campsite. Shaking his head ruefully, he scolded himself. "Great, you're no better than that halfing brother of yours. Or Father."

He soon found himself on the outskirts of the camp. As he stood at the edges of the forest, his eyes resting on Rin's face, Sesshomaru finally admitted it to himself. _I'm in love with a human._

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. That was my first lemon. Got you all steamy, didn't it? I was gonna go into more detail (although honestly, that woulda been kinda hard *nasty thoughts*), but I couldn't find it me. I was too embarassed. Every time I read it, I blushed.

And if anyone is worried, no. Just, no.

No, this isn't the last chapter of this story. I am gonna tell you ahead of time when the ending is coming.

No, I'm never going to shutup.

No, this is SO not the only lemon in this story.

I used the term 'dick' because I just couldn't make myself use the word 'penis'. It sounds too medical and kinda would've ruined the mood..._Although,_ 'dick' is such a rough and slang term. But whatever.

Tell me what you thought about the story! And if anyone is wondering, the italicized part is all a dream...Hehe, someone's having wet dreams (dreams a teenage boy/man has and usually wakes up to find he ejacualated because the dream turned him on so much; I know I know, gross, but I couldn't _not_ explain. What if a reader didn't know what I meant? It would ruin the whole joke. It's something I really shouldn't know. But I do. Thanks to V.C. Andrews, a long-time, actual author that publishes books in the real world.).

I sure do talk/type a lot. I just imagine I'm answering questions that people are asking me.

End A/N.


	8. An Arguement and An Ogre

Chapter 8-12/22/11

A/N: *Sigh* After the boyfriend of one of my best friends pointed out that Rin would not have been, ahem, 'ready' in the past chapter, I feel the need to say this: _It was a dream._ Did not happen really. Also, I don't have any experience in such areas because I have never...'been' with a man; I know, I know: SHOCK-ER. I have only learned from what I have read.

Okay, now that that awkwardness is over with...

Disclaimer: I ain't in possession of diddly-squat that's in this chapter, or entire story. The plot is mine. And the ogre

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Rin woke to the feeling of someone watching her, causing her to forget about the dream she had had after she went back to sleep last night. She squinted her eyes against the bright rays of the rising sun and sat up. Standing, Rin stretched her body while turning around, searching the surrounding forest for any watchers.<p>

All of the sudden, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Rin whirled around, hoping to catch a glimpse. But instead, she only spotted a flash of silver before whoever/whatever it was darted off farther into the woods and away from her weak human eyes.

_Maybe I should tell Lord Sesshomaru about whoever it was so he can sniff-I mean, search for them?_ she wondered. The thought of him sniffing around the ground, similar to a dog, brought a grin to her lips. While thinking about her lord, Rin flashed back to her second dream of the night, causing her cheeks to warm.

But then she realized that Sesshomaru was not at the campsite. _Where could he be? _Rin glanced around. Walking over to Jaken, Rin squatted beside him and poked the green imp in the head with a finger. When the toad simply groaned and rolled over, the human sighed impatiently and stood. She lifted her foot and softly kicked the demon in the chest.

Jaken squawked in shock and sat up quickly. With eyes half-closed, he yelled, "No m'lord, I don't know where the stupid human girl is! Please don't kill me, I beg of you." He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked up to see Rin staring down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, 'tis only you. What do you want?"

Rin rolled her eyes before saying, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken?"

"How am I suppose to know?" he spit back at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had left us again." Standing, Jaken brushed some dirt off of his clothes, mumbling to himself, "Probably because of something you did."

Opening her mouth to let him have a piece of her mind, Jaken continued in a voice that he figured a human would be able to hear. "Whatever happened to the sweet child that Lord Sesshomaru helped? Hmm, Rin? You have such a sharp tongue nowadays, it is not much of a wonder that you forced to continue traveling with us as a spinster."

"I'm still young, Jaken! I am hardly a spinster. And will you lower your voice? I can hear you just fine," Rin retorted angrily. "Besides, what of you? You are centuries old, and I have yet to hear of your mate."

"It is _'Lord _Jaken' to you, _human_," Jaken sniffed. "And my love life is none of your concern." Before she could respond, a giant red ogre demon pushed through the surrounding trees to enter the clearing where their campsite was.

Jaken immediately began screeching and running around, waving his Staff of Two Heads around uselessly. Rin sighed, grabbed the toad by the back of his shirt, and whispered into his ear, "Will you shutup already? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is on his way to save us. Well, me, at least. You, he can spare."

He turned to give her a glare and hissed, "Lies! All lies! Lord Sesshomaru will surely save me first." But on second thought, he realized that his lord truly would try to rescue Rin first and, if needed, sacrifice him.

Meanwhile, Rin had dragged Jaken off into the bushes to hide. Squatting in the shrubbery, she studied the attacking demon. It seemed to her that it was not of great intelligence and couldn't quite pin down where she and Jaken had gone, regardless of the moaning Jaken was doing beside her.

Rin turned to the toad youkai, knocked him upside the head, hopefully unconscious, and went back to watching the ogre. She gasped as she spotted Ah-Un standing in full view of the large youkai. Standing, she yelled, "Ah-Un, get out of the way! Go on, fly away! We'll be fine."

But as the ogre turned to face her, Rin mentally cursed herself for drawing attention to her. _Surely, I've jinxed us now. Let's hope Lord Sesshomaru gets here in time to help me_, Rin thought as she rushed out of the bushes, brandishing a branch she had picked up. Running towards the demon, she yelled in her loudest voice, "Hey big foot, I'm coming for you!" _I bet InuYasha would be proud of me for my brainless bravery._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm assuming that in the last decade or so, she has spent some time with InuYasha and his group.

Oooo, what was that flash of silver Rin saw at the beginning of the chapter?

Review please. If you can/have the time.

Rin is arguing with Jaken because he's annoying, not because she's OOC.

You're never going to guess what the name of the ogre is. But you should definitely try.

End A/N.


	9. The BeatDown

Chapter 9-12/30/11

A/N: I'm sort of surprised no one mentioned the dream that Rin had that she briefly mentioned in the previous chapter. I'm going to kind of reveal what it was. But come on, it had to do with Sesshomaru, it made her blush, it's...never mind. You'll see.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, who obviously is not me. I mean, just look at my profile picture (which you can do!) and you can see that. I love my picture! But even that isn't mine. :_(

But I am in possession of Sora the Ogre.

Sorry for being random. But this note actually is relevant: To me, Sesshomaru looks sorta like a fairy. You'll see why I mentioned that in a second.

Without further a-do, here is the story...freaking scroll down already! Sheesh...

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's fairy-like ears naturally twitched at the loud yell he heard from a distance before he even registered it. The demon brushed it off at first as he walked to a near village to satisfy his...male needs. Hopefully, a woman there would be willing to help him.<p>

But even after the noise subsided, it continued to plague his mind. Possibilities of the cause ran through his head. Rin being kidnapped. _Anyone could have been kidnapped._ Rin being attacked. _Children could have been playing._ Rin being killed.

Before he could come up with a counterexample for that last thought, Sesshomaru had already stopped walking. And before he could banish thoughts of Rin, he had already begun running back to the campsite, seemingly a blur of silver and white.

He stopped at the same exact spot he had stood earlier that morning, watching Rin as she slept. He had felt the need to get away blow up inside of him when she woke and turned towards him, looking lovely with her mussed hair and heavy-lidded eyes.

Now, Sesshomaru spotted Rin battering at a red ogre's large foot. He unncessarily squinted his eyes, wondering if he was seeing the ogre correctly. But there was no mistaking the red being's booming voice saying, "Human, you stand no chance against Sora. Now hurry up and die!" He punctuated his statement by throwing his hand down and knocking Rin with such great force that she flew over the trees and disappeared from Sesshomaru's view.

He whirled around and bounded through the woods, heading for Rin. He reached a clearing that he subconsciously recognized to smell of his half-brother's mate.

Sesshomaru crouched momentarily, tensing his legs, before leaping into the air and looking around for Rin. He spotted her whirling in the air nearby with her eyes firmly shut. A moment before he reached her, he heard Rin whisper, "Why did you not save me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Somewhat shocked, Sesshomaru held her in his arms tightly instead of over his shoulder, as had been his previous intent. He heard her sharply inhale and quietly ask him, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Looking into her earth brown eyes, Sesshomaru questioned her in a tone that was muffled by the wind whirling around them. "Rin, did you not think I would rescue you?"

Rin's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink before she answered. "I-I thought that perhaps you would come too late for me this time, my lord." She paused before saying stiffly, "I apologize if I offended you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He felt the corners of his mouth tug down into a frown. _What have I done now? Why did she drop the -sama to my name? _he wondered. Mentally sighing, his only conclusion was _Women are fickle creatures._

Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground and released Rin as quickly as he could, feeling that the space would put her in a better mood. But it seemed he had not given her enough time to gain her balance, for she promptly fell upon the ground on her behind. He saw a muscle twitch in Rin's cheek, but she did not show any other outward signs of annoyance.

He looked down his nose at her as she scrambled to her feet. Before they could continue their conversation (although Sesshomaru had no idea what direction it would or even _could _take), Sora the Ogre stumbled into the clearing. The inu youkai felt his eyes roll in annoyance before he could stop the action.

Turning to face the red ogre, Sesshomaru called out to him, "Sora, the human is under my protection. You have angered me by striking her, but I do not feel like killing you, so it is within the realm of possibilities that if you beg for my forgiveness, I shall only cut off your arms. Do you accept such mercy?"

Sora merely laughed in response before rushing at the inu youkai. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh at the insolent gesture. Then, he took a running start and conducted a flip while running that launched him into the air. Straightening out his right leg, he glided through the air and into Sora's face. With his foot on the ogre's face, Sesshomaru pushed off and did a backflip, landing a few meters away.

The red figure screamed, his face a bloody mess. Sora ran in the vague direction of where Sesshomaru had landed, slashing blindly with his large hands. Flicking a strand of silver hair behind his shoulder with his left hand, Sesshomaru used his right hand to finish off the ogre. With the flick of his wrist, he sliced Sora into a few large pieces using his poison-filled claws.

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin, who was standing a meter or two away. He expected her to say something, but all she did was stare at him. And stare some more. He actually felt discomfort flicker inside of him.

In as stern a voice he could manage, he stated, "Rin, let us go." But all she did was turn from Sesshomaru's gaze to look around the clearing. His curiousity became piqued when her expression changed. It seemed as though she had just realized something.

He glanced around them as well, wondering what could be so interesting to her. Nothing seemed extraordinary. Then, something clicked. Sesshomaru recognized the clearing to be the place from his dream where Rin and he had...intimate moments.

His cheeks heated slightly because it seemed to him that in the last minute or so, either he had gotten closer to Rin, or she had moved nearer. Rin turned to face him again with an awestruck look in her eyes. She exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru, I had a dream about this place! And you were in it!"

* * *

><p>AN: Grr, I thought this chapter was going to be longer! UGH!

Irrelevant question here: How gross would it be to be a demon with a good sense of smell? You would be able to tell when someone passed gas, and if a woman was being 'visited' by 'Aunt Flow'. Ewwww...No one should really have to know that kind of stuff. And actually, that's a problem that vampires would seemingly have to face as well...Hmm, interesting how they never mention that in _Twilight_ or _Vampire Diaries_.

Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Any pointers, comments, *cough* compliments *cough cough*?

This is for future chapters, of this story and my other chapter one, and any one-shots I will do in the near future: Will people start sending in Japanese names? It'd be a great help to me, and you wouldn't have to look at the stupid names I invent. Like, the ogre was originally named Boib (a rip-off of Bob), but pammazola suggested Sora. I'll gratefully accept both boy and girl names. Thank you!

FYI, I have turned the anonymous reviews back on. *fingers crossed* Let's hope I don't get really mean ones reviews!

End A/N.


	10. Uhhh

Chapter 10-1/21/11

A/N: I am so proud! I'm on Chapter 10 (as if you couldn't tell...).

I think these chapters are always going to be shorter than _Please Stay_ chapters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story (Sesshomaru, Rin). They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not receive any form of gain from writing any of these stories. Takahashi again. You know why? Because some people are going to wonder what makes _InuYasha_ so great that I want to write so many stories about the characters, and then they are going to start watching the TV show, whether it's on , YouTube, or regular television. After they become hooked, they will begin to buy the seasons and movies on iTunes or DVD. And I'm pretty damn sure that at least a small percentage of that money will go to Miz Rumiko. But I still don't get diddly-squat! Perhaps a thank-you from the now obsessed _InuYasha_ fan, but who cares about that?

Wow, that was a really long disclaimer.

Here is the chapter I had planned to finish two weeks ago, but somehow never got around to it. I really need to learn how to manage my time better...

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Rin blushed as soon as she blurted out the words. She couldn't believe she had just told Lord Sesshomaru that she had had a dream involving him. But he knew that as a child, she had dreamt of him so often it was strange when she didn't. Perhaps Rin could get him to think nothing of it?<p>

Focusing on the otherworldly face a foot away (when had he gotten so close?), she read what seemed to be curiousity coming into his eyes, even though his face retained his common expression of indifference. Rin felt that by the way he tilted his head slightly towards her that he was waiting for her to further elaborate.

She forced herself to take a deep breath because she knew that her racing heartbeat would give away the lie she was preparing to tell. But as she opened her mouth to explain, Rin chickened out and opted for, "Sesshomaru-kun, I am sure that Master Jaken is conscious by now. Do you think he is worried about where we have gone?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized that the inu youkai might take her delfection as a thinly veiled command to leave. Quickly, Rin lowered her head and stared at the ground in a show of obedience.

Sesshomaru's POV...

Sesshomaru was trying to figure out why the human had such extreme mood swings. First, she was happy to see him. Then, she became perturbed at something he had said or done, proceeded to forget all of that, and eventually showed embarassment over trivial matters.

After a little while, he remembered that Rin had said something to him a minute or two ago, and he had yet to respond or show any sign that he had heard her. Certain this had offended her, Sesshomaru straightened, focused his gaze on Rin, and found himself looking at the top of her bowed head.

He placed his hand on her scalp and calmly asked, "Rin, why do you act as though you are a servant?" He felt a shiver run through her body. "Are you cold?"

"No, m'lord, I am not cold. And I thought perhaps I had offended you, so I was showing you your due respect."

Sesshomaru stood for several seconds, unmoving. Finally, he lifted his hand from her head. He told her, "Yes, I have a feeling that the toad has woken" before whirling on his right foot and heading towards the woods. He stopped at the edge of the forest to allow Rin to catch up to him.

Glancing behind him, he saw her jogging towards him. Remembering his reaction to the sight the last time it happened, Sesshomaru quickly turned away and walked on. He knew she was still a few meters behind, but he was not happy with the fact that a human could affect him so.

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru! P-please wa-it!" he heard Rin huff. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and stood waiting for Rin.

Looking at the ground, Rin ran into Sesshomaru's muscular back and promptly rebounded off of it, causing her to fall towards the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders just in time to prevent her from falling on her behind again.

Sesshomaru stared into Rin's startled eyes when she looked up at him. After he had set her fully on her feet and made sure that she was steady, Rin attempted to step away from him. But he found he wasn't ready to let go of her. Instead, he put her against a nearby tree trunk and leaned in a bit closer to her, leaving about centimeters between their faces.

Rin's POV...

_Okay, I'm becoming confused_, Rin internally confessed when Sesshomaru-sama failed to let her go when she had expected him to do so and had gotten close to her face. She opened her mouth to thank him for keeping her upright, figuring that was what he was expecting, when suddenly his mouth began crushing hers.

The force he was exerting hurt, but in a sort of it-hurts-so-good kind of way. The small whimper of pain escaped, thought, when Sesshomaru pulled her flush against his body and her chest encountered his armor.

Immediately, Sesshomaru stepped back, breathing slightly heavier than normal. Rin couldn't prevent the disappointment show in her eyes or the expletive that crossed her lips.

Quirking an eyebrow, Sesshomaru said, "Rin, ladies never use such language."

"Lord Sesshomaru, we both know that I am an extremely horny servant, not a proper lady," Rin informed him matter-of-factly. Her face still felt warm, but her breathing had more or less evened out.

"Regardless, you should not say such," Sesshomaru-sama told her. After a moment, it seemed he finally heard the adjective she had used to describe herself. In a flash, he was in front of her, asking, "Rin, what did you mean when you said that you are...?"

Embarassed now, she averted her eyes over his shoulder before answering. "I, uh, thought it best to be frank about what I was feeling." The youkai continued to stand in front of her, apparently speechless. Feeling bolder, she continued, "And what I am still feeling." Rin dared a glance at his face and felt a thrill run through her at his expression.

* * *

><p>AN: That was not the beginning of rape! The voice in my head said that it seemed to be, but it wasn't. Honest!

I'm going to refer to the voice in my head from now on as Sita (yes, that's the character from the book _Thirst_), so when I say "Sita said that sounded like rape", ya know who I'm blabbing about.

I think we all know where this story is going, no? *arched eyebrow and nodding* Hehehe, good. Good...

End A/N.


	11. Awful Timing

Chapter 11-1/29/12

A/N: Ahhh, what my story lacks in grace, it makes up for in...I have no idea. Graphicness? No, that wouldn't be right, because when compared to other stories on this site, it could be rated PG-13...

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un (which I think is actually supposed to be spelled AhUn, but too bad). I own my laptop, which I named Lucille, the plot of this story, and the story's lame name (Hehe, that rhymed! *dimpled smile*)

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Jaken scrambled to his feet when he finally gained consciousness. Casting a quick glance around the clearing he found himself in, the youkai tried to gain his bearings and remember where in the hell he was. And why he had woken up sitting on his head...<p>

_Oh yeah! That ogre attacked me_, Jaken remembered. _Oh crap, where is Rin? _He ran around the empty area, comically lifting up rocks and looking under them in search of Rin. He knew that he wouldn't find her nearby, because her scent wasn't fresh, but Jaken wanted to be able to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he had searched everwhere for her.

Without warning, Ah-Un landed behind him, nearly scaring the wits out of Jaken at the loud noise the two-headed flying dragon caused. Jaken shot the giant demon an exasperated look before continuing to look for any traces of what might've happened to Rin or where she had gone.

He was nearly bowled over when Ah-Un rammed his head into the imp's back. Startled and annoyed, Jaken sqwaked, "What do you want?" Ah-Un simply made a gesture with one of its heads. Jaken stared at it confused for a moment before catching on. "Ah, you know where the brat, er, I mean Rin, is?" When he only received the creature's blank stare, Jaken sighed before climbing onto its stone saddle. Grasping the youkai's reins, he gave them a slight flick and held on as Ah-Un climbed into the sky.

After a several moments, the two youkai landed several hundred meters from where the ogre had attacked Jaken and Rin. Jaken quickly jumped off Ah-Un's back and began scurrying around in search of Rin with the dragon lumbering behind him.

Jaken stopped when he heard a groan. _Oh no, Rin is hurt! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so angry with me._ Running in the direction the noise had emanted from, Jaken was about to push through a thick bush when he heard Rin moan what sounded very much like "Lord Sesshomaru". Curiously, Rin did not sound to be in pain. At least, not to Jaken.

Jaken decided to take a look and see what was going on. He signaled to Ah-Un to stay where it was. Hiding behind a thick tree, Jaken peeked his around the trunk with stealth. He quickly had to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from letting out the loud gasp that was determined to escape. But he could not help it! Jaken thought he would never see Sesshomaru-sama and Rin so..._close_. Well, he had occasionally wondered if something like this might ever occur, but did not think he would bear witness to it.

Hesistant, Jaken pondered whether he should make his presence known, or simply sneak away and leave the two as they were. But when he spotted Lord Sesshomaru's hand snaking its way to the bottom of Rin's kimino, Jaken felt he should stop this. Obviously his lord was not in his right mind to want to go so far with a human! Jaken was fine with them kissing, intimately touching, but mating? No. It was his _duty_ (self-appointed though it was)to prevent a human from becoming the next Lady of the Western Lands.

So it was with a clean conscience Jaken stepped out from his hiding spot and loudly rapped his Staff of Two Heads against the ground. But when Lord Sesshomaru's head snapped up, and when he let out a fierce snarl, Jaken began to rethink the wisdom of his interruption.

But it was too late to sneak off now. Jaken's surprise appearance seemed to kill the lust in Rin, and she was quick to crawl out from under and away from Sesshomaru-sama. She stood, dusted off her clothes, and, when she spotted Ah-Un, made her way over to the dragon.

Lord Sesshomaru was on his feet when Jaken turned back around. The toad watched as his lord pulled his armor on and slid his swords into their respective resting places on his body.

Suddenly, the inu youkai met Jaken's gaze, causing a violent shiver to run through the shorter demon before Sesshomaru-sama breezed past his servant. But Jaken did not forget the look in his master's eyes.

Perhaps leaving them undisturbed truly had been the better option. At least, it would have been wiser. Jaken released a great sigh at his apparent folly as he turned to trail behind Lord Sesshomaru, who was following Rin and Ah-Un.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah, I've decided to make P.S. this story's sequel. I don't suggest reading it until this is completed though, because it will kind of ruin this story. Though honestly, just about anyone can make roughly correct guess as to how this going to end, but still...

This chapter was way shorter than I'd thought! TT_TT My sincerest apologies.

Uh, heads-up: This story is destined for completedness (that sounds weird...) soon. I have no definitive idea how much longer it's going to be, but a minimum of three chapters more will be released. Truthfully, I didn't really have an exact plot in mind for this until recently. It was supposed to be just a kind of a drabble-Completion! That's what I was trying to say. Not 'completedness'. Stupid Breanna...

Summarization: There won't be much more of this story soon.

REVIEW!

End A/N.


End file.
